From Out Of The Shadows
by ALD15
Summary: Isabella has been running from Klaus for over 600 hunderd years. Now there's a new doppelganger living in Mystic Falls and Isabella needs to stop running and face Klaus once and for all. It's time to get her family back.
1. Chapter 1: Back To The Beginning

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my new story _From Out Of The Shadows. _I will try to update as regularly as possible but I'm not promising anything. I'm still writing my other story _Beautiful Savior _but I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter for it. Hopefully a new chapter will be ready this week. **

**Anyway, this story is Bella/Damon which won't be happening until at least a few chapters in. Damon also has never been in love with Elena, it just wouldn't work in this story. It starts off when Edward leaves Bella in New Moon and when Stefan gets trapped in the tomb saving Jeremy from Katherine in the second season of Vampire Diaries. I hope you enjoy reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Back To The Beginning<strong>

**Isabella POV**

_Welcome to Mystic Falls_

Thank whatever deity there may be, we're finally here. I swear I was going to go crazy if this little road trip went on any longer. I am probably overreacting, but I would have gotten here a lot quicker if I was travelling on my own. I could have run all the way here from Forks if it weren't for my companions who are currently sleeping. Then again I actually need them. There is a reason that they needed to be here with me.

It started around six hundred years ago when I made a deal with a witch. I needed to hide and she had the necessary powers to help me do that. But witches never do anything for free, especially for a vampire such as myself. I promised her that if she and her descendants helped me with anything I needed then I would protect her and make sure her family line continues. Apparently I have an honest face, that and her witchy powers made her believe me. I kept my word.

That's how I ended up in Forks. I was running. I had to move on. Before that I was staying in Phoenix, Arizona with a lovely woman called Renee and her husband Phil. Her childlike personality drew me in and her perceptiveness is what kept me there. She knew all about vampires and almost straight away she could tell what I was. Then she decided that she could trust me, that I wouldn't hurt her or Phil and invited me inside their house. I couldn't decide whether she was stupid or being nice. She told me all about her ex-husband, the one who lived in the state of Washington, the one who she was still friends with despite their rocky breakup, the one who taught her about the supernatural. When I asked how their marriage ended, considering he trusted her enough to not think he was crazy, she replied that she guessed the novelty wore off. She loved him but wasn't in love with him and was too young to notice the difference. Then she left, both decided it was for the best even though they both said some hurtful things. They made up eventually. After all, they were friends since childhood and weren't about to throw it away.

When my time with her ended, I chose to go to Forks to check on the new generation of witches I swore to protect. Renee contacted Charlie, her ex-husband, to ask if I could stay with him for a while. Coincidently, he lived in Forks too. Charlie was a bit indecisive at first and wanted to meet me before making any decisions. How could he trust a vampire he has never met? Even he realised that Renee could be entirely too naive for her own good and I could have been compelling her the whole time. I didn't of course. I like Renee.

When I met Charlie, I knew immediately that Renee hid something from me. It turns out he is from a long line of shifters and that's how he knows all about supernatural beings. I can understand why she didn't tell me; it wasn't her secret to tell. After that, we quickly became friends.

To keep up appearances, we pretended that I was his daughter. It was the perfect cover story as it meant that I could keep an eye on the people I was here to see. I befriended Angela Weber and her cousin Mike Newton on the first day of school after being introduced to them by an overly talkative girl named Jess. I discovered they both knew of their powers and had been using them their whole lives. They're pretty strong for being so young. This pleased me.

Forks High School is also where I met _them _for the first time. The Cullen's. I was shocked to see cold ones as they usually don't hang around in schools. Why would anyone want to spend any part of their immortality in high school? Obviously their sanity was questionable unless, of course, they had an ulterior motive like me.

The copper haired boy, Edward, became infatuated with me. I just thought he and his family were idiots. They didn't notice anything off about me. Nor did they notice anything different about Angela and Mike. Could they not tell my scent was sweeter than the average human? Could they not tell that, although I had a heartbeat, it beats slower than a human? Could they not tell that both the witch and the warlock had slightly different scents themselves compared to other people? No, they couldn't. I found out that they never met my type of vampire before and they didn't know witches existed.

Sometime later, Edward became my boyfriend. I was curious about them and they just thought I was a clumsy human. I eventually grew bored of them and staged getting a paper cut at my eighteenth birthday party that was organised by Alice, the girl who claimed that we would be great friends although I know for a fact that her power won't work on me. I had no idea how Edward could thirst for my blood since no cold one has ever done before. But the deed was done and I let him push me into the table that had the ridiculous pink birthday cake on top. I was happy when, three days later, Edward took me into the forest and left me. I didn't show it; instead I acted like a broken hearted, silly little teenage girl. I could have cared less.

Forks was, still is, strange. So many supernatural creatures are drawn to it. Cold ones (the Cullen's and the Nomad's), shifters (both Charlie and the La Push wolves), witches/warlocks, traditional vampires. I'm actually surprised that I didn't find any demons or unicorns or even a leprechaun with his pot of gold.

Anyway, after Edward left, I decided I needed to leave too. Victoria, one of the nomads and "mate" of the cold one that tried to kill me, was very useful. She knew what I was but she still blamed me for James' death. Just because he was clueless doesn't mean that I should get the blame. I told her this and she tried ripping my heart out. I don't think she has ever heard of the Originals, let alone know I was one. I compelled her to go to Mystic Falls, Virginia to see if either of my brother's had found the doppelgänger yet. She learned that at least one had, Elijah. If he was there then Niklaus wouldn't be far behind. She also revealed that some of the resident vampires where concerned about a woman called Katherine. I knew straight away that it was Katarina. Now I had two reasons to go.

Being the nice person that I am, I compelled Victoria to find her true mate as James was a dick and she should be happy. And she did, in Seattle, in the form of a young man called Riley Biers. She promised to keep in contact.

I managed to convince both Angela's and Mike's parents to let them come with me. They did after some persuasion and the fact that they both wanted to go helped too. Charlie also tagged along and we set out on our long road trip across America.

Now, as we pass the sign indicating that we have reached our destination, I shake Charlie awake and tell him we're here. He lets out a big yawn as I pull up outside our moderately sized house. Well, it was smaller than what I usually buy anyway.

Charlie wakes up Angela and Mike and we all get out of the car. They rush off to explore the inside of the house. I hold back and stare the white building.

I'm back to where it all began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I did make Angela and Mike cousins. I have a reason for that but I mainly just wanted to include both of them without turning either of them into a vampire. ****And yes, Isabella is an Original. You'll be finding more about her later on. ****Also, I just want to mention that the Cullen's will not be making an appearance ****in this story. **

**Please tell me what you think and review! It will be much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2: Whatever It Takes

**A/N: I just wanted to say a big THANK YOU! to the people who reviewed, put my story on their alerts, favourited my story, added me to their favourite authour's list and put me on their author alert. You guys are amazing!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The next one will be posted on Friday. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or Vampire Diaries.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Whatever It Takes<strong>

**Damon POV**

As soon as Jeremy stopped talking, I started running. How could Stefan be so stupid? Who knows what the hell Katherine will try to do while he's stuck in there! Damn Jeremy and his half-baked plan. He could've just left it to the adults to get the moonstone out of the tomb but no, he had to get involved. Then again, I suppose I can't be really angry with him, can I? The witch told us she could handle it when she obviously couldn't... It doesn't matter. I need to find a way to get Stefan out. And I will. I'm his big brother; it's my job to protect him. Granted, I've done a poor job of it since we became vampires. It's just lately we've been working together towards one ultimate goal: preventing the sacrifice. Suddenly we became brothers again and we're a team now, just like when we are human. I'm still pissed at him though. But that's just Stefan, always saving people, especially when it's the little brother of the girl that he's in love with.

I've finally arrived at the tomb and I can't help but wonder if Elena is on her way here too. I hope for once she has the sense to stay away. Who am I kidding? Of course she'll be here. She will want to offer words of encouragement, support, love...and mostly make sure Katherine isn't trying anything. That I don't blame her for. No one can trust the evil bitch. Elena will also make empty promises, ones that we all know she might not be able to keep. The witch can't handle the spell all by herself; it took two people to open the tomb last time. And look how well that turned out. I doubt that she'd want to do that again considering what happened last time and I know she still blames me.

"Stefan!" I shout, walking down the steps although I don't need to. He could hear me if I whispered.

"What are you doing here Damon?" My brother asks as he suddenly appears in front of me. I can see Katherine stood a couple of feet behind him, smirking.

"Well Jeremy told me what happened and I guess I just couldn't stay away." I reply sarcastically. "What do you think? How could you be so stupid?"

"I couldn't let Jeremy get hurt and I just sort of..." He trails off and shrugs. "I just reacted and before I knew it, I was trapped. I didn't really think it through. It was a spur of the moment decision."

"And it was great decision." Katherine adds, walking up to stand next to Stefan, stroking his arm and still smirking. He pushes her off, but that damn expression never leaves her face.

"No one was talking to you." Both Stefan and I say at the same time. "Go away Katherine." I tell her, hoping that she will.

She pouts, but does what I say anyway and moves back into the tomb out of sight. I'm surprised she even listened to me. I think it's because she can still hear us and that's good enough for her.

"I'm going to get you out Stefan." I say, turning my attention back to the situation at hand.

"Damon..."

"I'll find a way. I'm not going to let you stay in here forever." His eyes connect with mine and we come to s silent understanding. He knows I won't stop until I find a way to get him out. "Plus I don't want to have to catch bunnies for you to feed on." A small laugh passes his lips and genuinely smiles at me for the first time since I arrived here.

"Stefan!" Elena shouts, her footsteps getting nearer. I didn't even hear her coming. I was too wrapped up in my own conversation.

"Please protect her for me. Make sure she's ok?" He asks and I nod. It's the least I can do after all I've done to him over the years. With that, he disappears back into the tomb where no doubt Katherine will be waiting.

Elena reaches the bottom of the steps and sees me. She asks where Stefan is and tries shouting his name again. I have to physically restrain her from entering the tomb. After all, I made a promise. I tell her that he's ok and that we are going to get him out, not matter how long it takes. She seems to accept that but worries about him being in there with Katherine. This I roll my eyes at that even though I am worried too. But I tell her he's a big boy that can look after himself. She smacks my chest and asks me to be serious. I reply that I am. Then I drag her up the stairs, back into the woods and take her home where she'll be safe. At least, for now.

_I'll be back, brother._

**Isabella POV**

I decided to take a walk around town to see what's changed over the past couple hundred years. Plus it might help me find Katerina. I stopped keeping tabs on her since she faked her death back in 1864. Why waste valuable resources when she's so easy to keep track of? Victoria found her easily enough and she's not an experienced tracker. I think Katerina believes that she has been successful in hiding for the past 500 years but she really hasn't. What she doesn't know is that Niklaus could find her any time he wants, he's just chosen not to. Not yet anyway.

"...trapped in the tomb with Katherine." A male voice says. I stop, whipping my head around in the direction of the voice and notice a dark blur going away from the house across the street from where I'm standing.

So Katerina is trapped in the tomb. Sure I know that she's in Mystic Falls but to be honest, I thought it would be a little harder to find her. She's obviously losing her touch. Unless she thinks that she'll be safe in there but I never considered her to be that stupid. Doesn't she know Niklaus has his own band of witches and warlocks? It's ironic really; she is now in the tomb that she managed to escape all those years ago. And yes, I knew that Bennett witch saved all the vampires from burning in the church by locking them underneath it. Personally, I would've rather burned than starve for over a hundred years. Although you won't be able to get rid of me that easily. People have tried...and failed. Miserably.

I'm still standing there, staring at the house when a teenage girl run's out, heading towards a car in the drive way. A brown-haired boy around the same age as the girl is standing in the doorway, watching her leave with a guilty expression. I re-focus on the girl and she turns her head slightly in my direction and I catch a glimpse of her face. I almost do a double take. I've found the doppelganger. This keeps getting better and better. I have located both of the people I was looking for, all in one night. And with what I've seen and heard tonight, Niklaus won't be too far away.

I'm glad I came when I did. This town is going to need all the help it can get.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****And that's it. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will just be Isabella/Damon interaction but she tells him some information he'd like to know.**

**Please review! I really like reading them. **


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations & Selfish Reasons

**A/N: Alright, new chapter. This is just Damon and Bella talking most of the time. Just thought I'd tell you that. Oh and somebody asked if Bella is an Original. She is.  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reveiwed, you guys are awesome! And thank you to all those people who put my story on their alerts and added it to their favourites. You guys are awesome too! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Revelations and Selfish Reasons<strong>

**Damon POV**

"Mr Salvatore, aren't you worried that just anyone could enter your house at any time?"

I turn around, away from my position in front of the fireplace, and see a gorgeous brunet sitting on the sofa. I never heard her come in. I run at full vampire speed towards where she is but she's gone before I come to a stop. I whirl around and she's standing in my previous position, a glass of scotch in her hand.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask, glaring at her. She doesn't seem fazed by it and annoys me further.

"Is that any way to talk to a lady?" she counters, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. I stay silent and wait for her to answer. I haven't got the patience for these games. She sighs.

"You're rude. You haven't answered any of my questions and to think, I was going to help you with your little problem." She knocks back the whole drink and sets the glass on the mantel piece. She gestures for me to sit. I choose to stand. "Can you please stop being stubborn for two minutes? The faster we get this done, the better."

I sit down, genuinely curious about what this beautiful stranger wants to talk about. I know by past experiences this might not end well but since I've never seen her in town before, I'm willing to hear her out. That and she say she can help me with my problem. Although I have to wonder how she knows…if she even does.

"Thank you." She smiles. She looks prettier than before. I shake my head slightly, forcing these thoughts about her from my mind. I don't know her. She could be an evil bitch and/or friends with Katherine for all I know.

"My name is Isabella and I'm here to help you." She states, still smiling. I stare at her questioningly.

"Help how?" I ask, unable to stop myself.

"I suggest you get comfortable Mr Salvatore, it's a long story."

**Isabella POV**

"Damon. Call me Damon." He says. He's finally stopped glaring at me and I am secretly pleased that he's decided to hear me out. I followed that girl, the doppelganger, to the tomb earlier and found him talking to his brother. It seems that we both have something in common; we hate Katherine.

"Ok Damon." I take a deep breath before I begin. "It started five hundred years ago with Katerina and her escaping Niklaus who wanted to use her in a sacrifice-"

"I already know that; the sacrifice to break the sun and the moon curse." He interrupts. I roll my eyes at him.

"May I carry on?" I ask sarcastically. He nods, smirking. I have to resist the urge to stake him. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted; Niklaus wanted to use Katerina in the sacrifice but not for the sun and moon curse. That doesn't exist, he made it up"

He seems shocked when I tell him this. I find it amusing because he thought that he was well informed about everything and now it turns out that most of what he knows is wrong.

"Why?" He questions, looking confusedly at me. I shrug.

"What better way is they to get a doppelganger than for two races, vampires and werewolves, to be searching for the same person?" I answer his question with another question and a look of realisation appears on his face. He understands.

"He wanted to make it easier for himself?"

"Exactly." I reply before continuing. "Niklaus does want a doppelganger to break a curse, but this one is a little more personal. You see he's half vampire, half werewolf, except the original witch wanted to make sure his wolf side was repressed. To do this, she needed a blood sacrifice. But all spells have a loophole. Every five hundred years, a new doppelganger is born and can be used to break the curse and unleash his werewolf side."

If Damon seemed shocked before, it does not compare to how he looks now. His eyes are wide and the smirk has been long wiped off his face. In a way, I feel triumphant. However, I know that this is just the beginning. There is a lot more to the story that neither he nor anyone else needs to know unless it's absolutely necessary.

"How is that possible?" He gets up and starts pacing. I move and grab hold of his arm, stopping him. Blue eyes meet my brown ones.

"I can't tell you that right now. It's a whole other story for another day. I'd like to keep it to myself for the time being. I hope you can understand." I'm almost pleading. It's strange, so unlike me. What is it about Damon Salvatore that makes me hope that he'll trust me?

He nods and I'm relieved for a second before I notice the distrust in his eyes. It is disappointing but I do not let myself dwell on it because it shouldn't matter, though I can't help thinking that it does.

**Damon POV**

I can't believe it. Klaus isn't just a vampire, he's a werewolf too. As if we didn't already have enough problems. Can I even trust this woman? She hasn't really told me who she is and she expects me to go along with this. The bad thing is that I'll have to. She claimed she could help me and I did promise Stefan that I would get him out of the tomb.

"You said you could help me with my problem?"

"Yes, I can." She gives me a small smile. "Your brother is trapped in the tomb with Katerina, isn't he? I'm going to honest with you Damon; I'm mainly doing this for my own selfish reasons."

"And what reasons are they?" I hear myself asking and I'm surprised to feel that I actually care. I tell myself that I need to know because I can't trust her.

"I want Katerina. I have a few things that I need to ask her and I need to get into the tomb to be able to do that. I have a witch and a warlock willing to help me break the spell that's keeping them in there and your brother will be a free man. It works out perfectly for us; we both get what we want." She explains and I am stunned at how honest she is being though I'm careful not to let it show. A small part of me knows that she has, her eyes have narrowed slightly. I start to wonder if I can trust her after all.

"Ok. When are we doing this? The sooner I get Stefan out of there, the better."

"Tomorrow morning. My friends will be too tired right now to carry out a spell such as this. I'll meet you outside the tomb at nine." She walks across the room, towards the direction of the front door. She is almost about to enter the corridor when she stops and looks back at me. "Oh and Damon?"

"Yes?"

"If you see Elijah, tell him I said hi."

And with that she leaves. _How the hell does she know Elijah?_

* * *

><p><strong>And please review! Thanks. <strong>_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4: His Freedom, Her Pain

**A/N: Thank you readers for putting me on your story alerts/favourite stories! And thank you reviewers! You're amazing people. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: His freedom, Her Pain<strong>

**Damon POV**

"Hello Damon."

I turn around and see Isabella standing two feet away from me with her arms crossed. Behind her are a teenage girl and boy I don't recognise. They must be her friends who can free my brother. I'm glad that she is living up to her word.

"Hey." I smile at her and then I remember that I have something I need to tell her. "Elijah visited Elena, my brother's human girlfriend, last night to offer her a deal."

"Ah yes, the doppelganger." She uncrosses her arms. "What sort of deal?" She asks.

"He said that he could free Stefan. Thankfully I arrived before she could accept. Elena can be very careless when it comes to saving people. I told him I already had a better offer." I think back to last night and frown. "I told him you said hi. Once he heard your name he was out the door. He seemed shocked so he obviously knows who _you_ are but he didn't say anything to me about it."

She smiles. I doubt she is going to tell me anymore of her story even though I really want to ask. Call me curious but I want to know what her connection to Elijah and Klaus is. Something tells me that she views neither of them as her enemy which confuses me. Elijah wants Klaus dead so what is her role in all of this?

"Damon." She says, grabbing my attention. "This is Angela and Mike." She gestures to the two teens. "They're the ones who are going to free Stefan. They're very excited."

"We've never done this type of spell before." Angela explains, clearly eager at the prospect. At my pensive look she backtracks. "Not that we aren't capable of doing this."

"We're quite powerful. Especially together." Mike contributes, smirking slightly.

"Are you a couple?" I question and I'm amused to see the complete look of disgust on both of their faces. Isabella lets out a small chuckle which she tries to hide but fails miserably.

"Dude, she's my cousin!" Mike exclaims. "We're more powerful together because we've both grown up together using our powers."

I nod. I think it's weird, they don't look related. Mike is blond haired, blue eyed and pale whereas Angela is dark haired, has brown eyes and has a slightly darker skin tone. I wonder what their parents look like but I push those thoughts aside. It's not important.

"Shall we?" Isabella asks, tilting her head in the direction of the entrance of the tomb. I nod, silently agreeing that the quicker it's done the better. We descend into the tomb.

**Isabella POV**

"Stefan!"

I enter the tomb with Angela, Mike and Damon following behind me. When no one appears, I walk closer to the seal and shout out his name again. This time, a man I presume is Stefan, appears in front of me. He looks confusedly at me for a moment before glancing at his brother.

"I told you I'd get you out." Damon states cockily, smirking at his sibling. I roll my eyes.

Suddenly Katerina appears behind the younger Salvatore. She looks like a corpse; her hair is a tangled mess, the dark bruises in the hollow under her eyes are pronounced, her skin is a deathly shade of pale and she looks skinnier, weaker than she normally would. I can't help but smile at this. She has definitely got what she deserved. She stares at us clearly puzzled before masking it with a smirk.

"Has Damon made some new friends?" Katerina taunts, leaning heavily on the jagged wall. She's exhausted. It makes me happy to think how much pain she is in right now. I can hear her heart beating slower than the average vampires meaning that the blood left in her body is running out. Soon her veins and arteries will be rubbing together like sandpaper until her heart finally gives out, leaving her in a coma like state – although still aware of her surroundings – unless she feeds.

"Hello Katerina." At this, she switches her gaze towards me. I can see it in her eyes, she doesn't know who I am but won't admit it. This is going to be fun.

"You know her?" Stefan asks curiously, turning towards me.

"Yes." I grin at him then glance at Katerina, an indignant expression marking her once beautiful facial features. "Except she has never met me before nor heard of me. She doesn't know who the hell I am, do you Katerina?"

She stays silent, having nothing to say to any of us. Angela and Mike have stayed quiet but I can see they are trying to contain their sniggering. I've told them about her and they should know what she should be feeling right now. I look at Stefan and he looks positively gleeful that I have rendered Katerina speechless. When I take a glimpse back at Damon, he almost has the same expression as his brother.

I am guessing Katerina hates the position she has been put in and no doubt planning her revenge. I can see it in her eyes when she glares at me but she knows there is nothing she can do. I can just about see the gears turning in her head, although the realisation that I called her Katerina instead of Katherine has her avoiding my gaze. She knows that I knew of her when she was human. If this is the case, she should know that I am older than her therefore stronger and faster too. I wonder if she has put the pieces together yet and grasped the fact that I am somehow connected to Niklaus. Only a select few of vampires knew of her back then and to her, I am not one of them. It's not as if I can ask her right now, she won't admit anything in front of the Salvatore brothers. She has always liked to be on step ahead.

"Not that this hasn't been fun but can we start the witchy stuff now? I would rather be home as soon as possible." Damon speaks up, leaning against the wall. I nod and gesture towards Angela and Mike to begin.

They face each other, holding hands and start to chant. The torches on the walls suddenly flare up and a gust of wind blows through the tomb. Just as quickly as they started they stop.

"It's done." Angela states, smiling at Stefan as he tentatively steps through the doorway. Nothing blocks his path, the seal being broken, as he makes his way to Damon.

"Welcome back, brother."

While they are distracted, Katerina tries to make her escape. I see her move in my peripheral vision but I am faster. I manage to grab her around the throat and slam her in the rough wall of the tomb. She moans in pain as uneven surface cuts into her back.

"Can you please take my friends back to your house gentleman while I deal with _her_?" I request without turning or breaking my hold on Katerina. "I would like to speak with you. Maybe you should invite the doppelganger and the Bennett witch as well. They'll probably want to know what's going on."

They murmur their agreement whilst moving out of the tomb. I feel Damon staring at me, before he too leaves.

"Now it's just me and you." I state, staring cheerfully into Katerina's fear filled eyes. I tilt my head to the said and sneer at her. "We're going to have so much fun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will just be mainly Isabella and Katherine. Elijah will be featured in either the next chapter or the one after that. Review. Please? I like reading what you all think, it motivates me. The next chapter should be up by Saturday at the latest.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: A Compelling Conversation

**A/N: I really hope I have done this justice and lived up to your expectations for this chapter. I'll just see how well this has gone in the reviews won't I? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Compelling Conversation <strong>

**Isabella POV**

"Who are you?" Katerina rasps out, the grip I have on her throat loosening a little to allow her to speak.

I grin wickedly at her. The poorly concealed fear of the unknown shining in her eyes, the weak hold she has on my arm, the way she is trying to use that last bit of energy to push me away from her… I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed. I thought that she'd have a lot more fight in her. After all, she has spent the past five hundred years using, manipulating, lying and destroying people so that she could "outsmart" Niklaus and hide from him.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" I lean forward to whisper in her ear. "Lesson one, and I'm aware you know this lesson well, never reveal anything unless absolutely necessary."

I pull back and let go of her. I don't have to worry about her trying to escape; I am a lot faster than her. She wouldn't be that stupid. But I see her eyes quickly dart towards the exit and I realise that maybe she is. I sigh. Since I arrived here all she has done is ruin my expectations of her. I anticipated her to be so much more. I thought she would be better at hiding her emotions around me, just like she did with the Salvatore brothers. I thought that she would be cocky, that she would be calm and collected.

"You won't get far Katerina." I tell her, rolling my eyes.

She gives me a hard look before tilting her head slightly and smirking. She leans against the wall, her hand holding onto a jagged piece of rock protruding from it. Her eyes narrow, as if trying to work out who I am. I would have believed that she would've figured it out by now.

"You know my real name." She states and I have to restrain from applauding her sarcastically.

"Yes. It's not that hard to work out, although Pierce doesn't have the same ring to it as Petrova." I smile at her before masking my expression so it looks cold and indifferent. "But I suppose you couldn't have anyone questioning too intently on where you actually came from. What would they think of you being banished from your homeland? That would give too much away, wouldn't it?"

I notice her eyes widen slightly. Other people probably wouldn't notice the changed in her facial expression. I almost laugh. This is too easy.

"Going to England was a bad move though. You just fell into Klaus' hands didn't you?"

"How do you know Klaus?" She asks quietly, her lips pressed firmly together. I'm starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"No, Katerina. I am the one who asks to questions." I chuckle softly. "Maybe if you're good, I'll let you ask when I'm finished."

I grab her face in between my hands just so that she can't move. I compel her to answer my questions truthfully and I make sure I don't leave any loopholes so that she has to answer until I say she can stop. Thankfully she hasn't been able to choke down her daily dose of vervain lately.

"Why does Klaus want the doppelganger?" I already aware of course, I just want to understand what she knows.

"He needs her for the Sacrifice." She replies monotonically.

"And what is the Sacrifice for?"

"To break the sun and the moon curse."

Just the answer I needed. She doesn't know the curse is a fake. I would have thought that after all this time she would have figured it out.

"Tell me everything you found out about the Original's." I ask, genuinely curious to see what she knows about my family.

"They're a family who were the first ones to be turned into vampires. I only know of three of them; Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah. However, I do know that Klaus keeps most of his family locked up in coffins although I have no idea where they are or if they are even alive. There is only one way to kill an Original and that's with a silver dagger dipped in the ash of a White Oak tree." She says. I can see that she's confused that she is actually answering my questions.

"You're not aware that Original vampires can compel other vampires, are you?" I giggle at her shocked expression. The penny has finally dropped. She knows she's been compelled now.

"No, I didn't realise." She whispers.

"You can stop now Katerina. I have everything I need. You're quite clueless aren't you?" I watch as she slides down the wall and sits on the ground. I look down at her. "You don't know much about the Original's themselves, just their basic history and their weakness."

"You're one of them aren't you?" She glares at me even though it isn't effective because of how weak she looks.

"Of course! How else would I know everything about you?" I crouch down to her level and my brown eyes meet hers. "Do you even know where Klaus is?" At her silence I laugh. She avoids my gaze.

"You don't!" I clap my hands together and grin at her. "I bet you think that he has no idea where you are."

"He doesn't." She stands up slowly, gripping onto the wall for balance. "I've been running from him for five hundred years, I think I have gotten pretty good at hiding from him."

"You're a fool if you believe that." I rise, folding my arms across my chest. "Lesson two; don't underestimate Klaus. I thought you already knew that."

I take a couple steps back away from her and gesture to the entrance to the tomb.

"You can go now." She glances towards the exit then looks at me incredulously. "I'm serious. You are free to leave."

She runs at vampire speed across the tomb but I make it there before her. I tilt my head to the side and frown.

"What's the matter Katerina?" She scowls at me. "Oh c'mon. I'm not going to let you leave. In fact you're going to go back into the tomb," I say, compelling her, "and not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes he'll want to know exactly where you are."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!." She shouts clearly frightened.

"I can and I have." I smile evilly. "I'll be back soon with Klaus."

"You think that he won't dagger you too? That you won't end up in one of those coffins?" She taunts, trying to gain the upper hand. I shrug.

"He wouldn't dare Katerina. I will never be in one of those coffins."

And with that, I depart, leaving Katerina yelling behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good? Bad? Amazing? Extremely ****terrible? One thing I do know is that Elijah will be in the next chapter. Not sure whether it's just a small appearance or if he has a major role... You'll just have to see. Anyway...review! You know you want to.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Annoyances & Secrecy

**A/N: Decided to post this chapter early. I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or the Vampire Diaries.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Annoyances and Secrecy <strong>

**Damon POV**

We arrive back at the boarding house to find the gang all settled in the front room, especially Caroline who is sat on the couch reading a magazine but has turned her head marginally in our direction on hearing our entrance. She is the complete opposite of Elena, who is pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace looking agitated.

"Great you're all here." I walk into the room and head straight to the bourbon.

"Stefan!" Elena exclaims and I turn to see them embracing each other. I roll my eyes; it's not as if she didn't see him two days ago.

"Who are you?" Caroline asks and I see her staring perplexedly at Mike and Angela who are standing just behind my brother awkwardly.

"They are the ones who freed Stefan." I say then down my drink. I look at Bonnie. "Hey Judgy, maybe they can teach you some things."

"Shut up Damon or are you forgetting what I can do." Bonnie glares at me before looking confused.

"You won't be able to give him an aneurism." Angela states. I raise an eyebrow questioningly at her and she blushes. "Um, Isabella asked us to protect you so we're protecting you. Including little witchy tricks you deserve."

"Ah." Everyone in the room try to supress their chuckles although Bonnie still doesn't seem happy.

"Wait. Who exactly is Isabella anyway?" Elena asks, glancing at me. "You refused to tell me last night."

"She's irritating. That's who she is." A voice replies before I can utter a word. My head whips round, along with everyone else's, to see Elijah walk into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan questions, his brow furrowed as his girlfriend shifts nervously next to him. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Elena invited me of course." Everyone's attention moves to her and she avoids our gazes.

"It's better to have him here. We don't even know if we can trust this woman." Elena says resolutely. I sigh at her stupidity. We may not be able to trust her but it's not as if we absolutely know that we can trust him either.

"Well Isabella has been very…forthcoming with information whereas your friend here hasn't told us anything." I sneer, pouring myself another drink.

"What exactly has she told you?" Elijah demands. I shake my head.

"What deal did you make with Elena?" I answer with another question, not wanting to give anything away until I get something in return. "All she told me was that you were willing to get Stefan out of the tomb."

"You're playing a dangerous game here or are you ignoring the fact that I am much older than you?" He warns, suddenly appearing in front of me.

"Oh enough with the threats Elijah! I'm surprised you haven't used the 'heads will roll' one yet or have you?" Another voice, much more beautiful than the last, speaks up. I see Isabella enter, stunning as ever, with a small smile on her lips. "Now, leave Damon alone."

**Isabella POV**

The occupants of the room turn to stare at me but there are only two people I'm interested in. I see Damon smirking at me and Elijah looking a little aggravated. I grin. I like annoying my oldest brother.

He turns around completely to face me. The expression on his face is unreadable and I pout slightly. I realise that I have angered him somewhat by interrupting his perfectly laid plans but what did he expect? I wasn't going to sit back while my brothers fought.

"Isabella."

"Hello." I smile brightly at him. When he doesn't react, his expression unchanging, I let it fade. "Don't I least get a hug?" He raises an eyebrow at me and I know that's a no. "Ok, so you're mad at me-"

"I thought you were dead." He interrupts.

"Nope." I reply sheepishly. "Why don't we talk about this later? I know how you like your secrecy and quite frankly, I'm kind of uncomfortable being stared at like this." This time I turn to glare at the people around us. They all shift their gazes to somewhere else.

"What did you tell Damon because I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we are all curious." A dark blond haired man thankfully changes the topic.

"I told him the truth about the curse." Elijah sighs and I supress a giggle. "He can tell you about it later."

Elena scowls at me and I narrow my eyes back at her. I was hoping that this doppelganger would be different than the others. But I suppose it doesn't matter; there probably won't be an opportunity for us to become friends.

"The curse doesn't matter anymore." My attention is drawn to a dark skinned girl, obviously a descendant of Emily Bennett. "I destroyed the moonstone."

"You can't destroy the moonstone." I say incredulously. She can't honestly believe that.

"Well I did." She glowers and I roll my eyes at her.

"Honey the Original Witch herself spelled that moonstone and she was very powerful. No witch, including you, would ever be able to undo that." I glance at Elijah. "You have it, don't you?"

He stays silent and I smile. I doubt that the Bennett witch would have been able to do a spell like that on her own without help and she has obviously been tricked. I wonder who the witch or warlock was that Elijah got to do that.

"Let's forget about the moonstone for a moment. What I want to know is what kind of deal Elena made with him." Voices Damon and gestures towards the man in question.

"That's what I'd like to know." I add, looking at Elijah expectantly.

"As long as she stopped fighting and when the time came, help me draw out Klaus, I would protect her family and friends." He shrugs.

"You want to kill Klaus?" Damon inquires intrigued. I grimace.

"Yes. See we share a same goal."

"Except that you want to use Elena as bait when all we want to do is keep her safe and alive." Stefan inputs, arms crossed.

"Yes. And she agreed." Elijah states.

"No. No way in hell are we going to let that happen." The older Salvatore exclaims, taking a step towards my brother.

"You can't stop me! It's my choice." Elena cries, while everyone else looks exasperated and not shocked at all. Interesting. It seems the doppelganger has a death wish.

"And it's a stupid choice." I mutter, knowing that she can hear.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. It's stupid. Your little plan totally defeats the purpose of what each person here is trying to achieve; keep you alive." I reply.

"And what? You have a better plan at killing Klaus?" She asks. I frown at her.

"Who said I wanted to kill him?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not too sure about this chapter. So review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7: Who To Trust

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing reviews! You're all great. Anyway, I decided to post another chapter a couple of days earlier than planned so I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Who to Trust<strong>

**Isabella POV**

"_Who said I wanted to kill him?" _

"What?" Damon exclaims, looking betrayed although he is clearly trying to mask it. I sigh; it's not as if I told him outright that I wanted to kill Niklaus.

Everyone in the room seems shocked. They all obviously assumed that since I am here that I want him dead. I glance at Elena, who looks smug, and I know then that I am really going to hate this doppelganger too. Maybe it's a Petrova thing? I never like any of them. Or maybe it's just me.

"When I spoke to you last night Damon, I didn't mention anything about killing Niklaus." I shrug unapologetically. "I told you, I helped you free your brother just so I could get to Katerina."

"Then why did you tell me about the curse?" He asks curiously. The walls have gone back up and I know that he is definitely not going to start trusting me anytime soon. I mentally shake myself. I shouldn't care about that.

"You deserved to know the truth." I turn to look at each of the other occupants in the room, bypassing Angela, Mike and Elijah. "You need to know what you're getting yourselves into."

"Why have you got your witches protecting me?" Damon demands and I have the resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"So many questions." I mutter. At his scowl, I do roll my eyes. "It's not just you. Most of the people in the room will be put under my protection and unlike Elijah here, I don't expect anything in return."

"And why not?" This time a perky teenage blond girl speaks up.

"Because dear Isabella here like's to keep the amount of deaths to a minimum when it concerns Klaus." Elijah replies. I stick my tongue out at him. Childish, I know, for a thousand year old vampire but I really had nothing to say to that. And I hate it when he's right.

"Well someone has to tidy up his mess." I mutter and my brother scoffs.

"You don't "tidy" anything. You try to play hero and prevent him from killing people when you know he has no humanity left." He says heatedly.

I freeze at his words and glare at him. I can feel everyone's confused gazes on us, especially Damon's. How in such a short amount of time have I become so attuned to him? I can tell he has so many questions on the tip of his tongue but I can't answer them, I don't want to answer them. I'd rather not make my fucked up family issues public knowledge. They'd probably just use it against us anyway. And Elijah and I, on the verge of arguing, have already revealed a little too much.

Instead of responding, I walk out. I'm not going to fight with him in front of virtual strangers and we need to talk anyway. I'll just come back to talk to the group later. Knowing that Elijah is following me, I send a quick text to Angela and Mike telling them that Charlie will come to pick them up and apologise for my hasty exit. Then I send a text to Charlie asking him to collect them.

It's going to be a long day.

**Damon POV**

"I told you we couldn't trust her." Elena states haughtily.

"Can you do me a favour?" I ask her sweetly, smiling slightly at her.

"Yes?" I let my smile drop and I give her a hard look.

"Shut up."

I can practically feel the disproval roll off my brother. Elena is pouting and Judgy is glaring at me. What is interesting though is that Caroline is trying to hold back a smirk.

"Do you need a ride home?" Stefan asks Angela and Mike politely. I forgot that they're here.

"No thanks." Mike speaks up. "We've got a ride." He looks at his cousin. "Come on Ange. We should go outside to wait for him. They obviously want to talk and they won't do it with us here."

They both get up and say their goodbyes then leave. I hear the front door close and then crunch of gravel under their feet as they walk away from the house. A couple of minutes later, a car pulls up then drives away.

"Now we can talk." I say to the others. "So Elena, do you mind explaining why you want to be used as bait for some crazy sacrifice?"

"No Damon. Why don't you tell us what Isabella told you." She challenges. The girl is really starting to piss me off. All that we are trying to do is keep her alive but she's making that impossible.

"The sun and the moon curse isn't real." Shocked gasps echo through the room. It's all very dramatic. "Big bad vampire is actually the big bad wolf. Or half wolf anyway. The curse is that this side of him is suppressed and the sacrifice will break it making him a true Hybrid."

"Wait, so you're saying that Klaus is actually a vampire and a werewolf. A Hybrid." Stefan repeats frowning.

"I think we've already established that." I reply sarcastically.

"Damon." He warns and I smirk. Oh how I love annoying my little brother.

"Stefan." I respond in the same tone.

"Urgh can you just grow up?" Bonnie inputs looking very frustrated and I supress a laugh at her expression, really not in the mood for an aneurism right now. I don't know if I'm still protected since Isabella's witches aren't here.

"Now that's sorted out." Alaric says changing the topic. "How the hell are we supposed to kill a Hybrid?"

**Isabella POV**

"Why do you want Niklaus dead?" I shout angrily at my eldest brother. We're far out in the woods, on neutral ground where no one will be able to hear us.

"I'm avenging our family Isabella. I thought he got you too since you haven't bothered to contact me for a century." Elijah replies, somewhat calmly over thinly veiled rage.

"I aplogise for that but he's our brother!" I yell at him. "And what do you mean avenging them?"

"He killed our mother and daggered our siblings. He scattered their coffins across the Atlantic Ocean. We're never going to get them back." He says quietly. I frown, confused.

"He hasn't done that. Where did you get that stupid idea from?" I ask curiously.

"I had a run in with our dear brother. He told me where he buried them."

"And you believed him?" I question incredulously. "Elijah, he lied. He didn't bury them at sea, he keeps them with him at all times, heavily guarded and in a secret location that I have never been able to find."

He looks up at me, not sure whether to believe me or not. I can see the indecision clearly on his face. I'm pretty sure I know why, I could just be telling him all this in hopes of convincing him not to kill Niklaus.

"I'm sorry Isa but I don't believe you."

"Then leave." I tell him, not letting any expression show on my face. He does what I say and blurs away and I'm left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah Elijah and Isabella have some issues they need to work out. Review! I'd love to hear what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Ripper & The Wolf

**A/N: So this chapter is just pretty much Isabella/Damon. I'm not sure about the ending though...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Ripper and The Wolf <strong>

**Damon POV**

"Did you know that I had once seen you before Damon?" Isabella says from behind where I'm sat in front of the fireplace, scotch mixed with blood in hand, staring into the flames. I turn my head slightly in her direction.

"Really?" I sigh, not caring about what she has to say. I hear the sound of her footsteps coming closer before she sits down next to me.

"1912." I snap my head around to look at her in interest. "No idea what your name was, I just saw you talking to Sage. Of course at the time I didn't care what it was about. After all, I was just passing through to see her, I had no time to think about the other vampires in the area." She smiles. "I left the very same night."

"How do you know Sage?" I ask, curious to how she knew the woman who basically created my whole personality as a vampire.

"It's a short story that I would rather not tell you." She replies, her smile being replaced by an apologetic look. I'm used to her not answering my questions by now. "A century later and I found out your name. I can tell you that it was not under pleasant circumstances."

Isabella looks at me then, her eyes showing that she is saddened by whatever she is thinking about. I can't help but wonder how she actually knows me and what I've done that has caused her to feel what she is.

"You killed Lexi." She mutters, turning her head away to watch the flames of the fire dance.

I'm shocked at this revelation, and as I put my glass down on the side table, I can't help but feel the guilt rise up in me like it did when I drove the stake through her heart. I felt bad about it at the time although I pushed it down and tried to ignore it. Lexi had done nothing to deserve what I did to her but I needed someone to take the blame for the human's I had drained.

"Her boyfriend Lee called me up and broke the news." She carries on after a couple of minutes of silence. "I had to resist the urge to hunt you down and kill you myself. But before I could, he told me how he tried to take revenge but in the end decided not to because Lexi wouldn't want that." She glances at me. "That's the reason your head is still attached to your body right now."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I question surprised at how close I was to death without even knowing.

"Just letting you know how small the vampire world is." She chuckles softly. "You have to admit, it is weird."

I can't help agreeing with her but after all, she is an Original. She probably has met most of the vampires in existence.

"How do you know Lexi? Or is this something else you don't want to tell me?"

"I was the one who turned her."

**Isabella POV**

Stunned silence. Good thing I was expecting that reaction; his eyes wide, his body frozen in slight shock at what I just revealed to him. I knew that Lexi never told anyone, apart from her boyfriend, who had turned her.

Standing up, I pour myself a glass of bourbon. I may as well enjoy a drink if I'm going to be divulging stories all night. I return to my previous position just as Damon combs his hand through his hair, making it stick up in different directions.

"I didn't put the pieces together until I was here you know. It wasn't hard to learn who you are and I did follow Elena to the tomb. That's when I recognised your brother's name. Lexi told me about him and I've heard rumours; the Ripper of Monterrey. She helped him kick his addiction to human blood."

Suddenly, I hear growling coming from outside. It was obvious that it was still too far away for Damon to hear, him being a much younger vampire and all, but it was definitely coming closer to the house. I know it's a full moon tonight but I didn't realise that there were any werewolves in Mystic Falls.

"Damon…" I start to say but trail off when the growling becomes louder. He can hear it now. That werewolf is much faster than I expected.

The window of the room we're in shatters into tiny shards of glass. A furry white objects comes flying in and lands right in front of us and, using vampire speed, I pull Damon back to the other end of the room. He picks up a silver sword off the wall, which I have to roll my eyes at despite the seriousness of the situation, and aims it at the wolf. The creature snarls, its eyes glinting in the light of the flames, before it lunges straight for Damon. I step in front of him and using its momentum against it, throw it across the room. The wolf yelps as it lands on a shard of broken glass but gets up and comes at us again. This time it lands on me, knocking me into a side table before it collapses underneath me and I land on the ground. I struggle and try to push its jaw away from where it's trying to latch onto my arm. Damon shoves it away and helps me up just as the wolf turns back to us. I run at it, having picked up a piece of broken wood and then thrust it into the wolf's side. It whines, backing off slightly. I move towards it and it turns, hightailing its way back out of the broken window.

Sighing in relief, I turn around to see if Damon is alright. He's trying to hold back laughter and I frown at him. When he sees the expression on my face, a dam seems to break and he outright laughs at me. I raise my arm and smack him over the head. He flinches back and winces, rubbing the part of his head where I struck him.

"Sorry." He apologises, not actually meaning it but I decide to let it go. "But you have to admit that was kind of ironic."

"And why is that?" I ask, my lips drawn into a thin line of annoyance.

"You just staked a werewolf." He smirks. "Wrong species."

"You do realise that you were defending yourself with silver. You know that doesn't work, right?"

"Of course I do." He says cockily then grimaces. "I learnt that the hard way."

I choose to ignore that comment. That can be a story for another time and right now we have more pressing issues like who was the wolf that was trying to kill us.

"So, who was the wolf?"

"Since Caroline hasn't called to inform us that Teen Wolf hasn't tried to escape, that must have been Jules." He replies irately.

"Jules?" I raise an eyebrow. Apparently Damon has pissed of the wrong woman.

"The new wolf in town. Alaric and I sort of had a bad run in her with her earlier." At the questioning look on my face he continues. "I tried slipping wolfsbane into her drink."

"On the night of a full moon. Are you stupid?" He glares at me and I smile at him.

"Anyway, she's in town looking for her friend Mason Lockwood. I killed him."

"Of course you did." I sigh, rubbing a hand over my face in exasperation.

"I had two perfectly good reasons." I gesture for him to carry on. "One, he was working with Katherine to try and get the moonstone and two, he tried getting me and Stefan killed."

"I'm guessing that Jules knows what you did to Mason." He nods, confirming my belief. "Well then, we better keep an eye out for her."

"We?" He crosses his arms and smirks again.

"Yes, we. She tried to kill me too which was not a smart move."

He's about to say something when the front door unexpectedly opens and Stefan walks into the room. Neither of us heard him. He takes a quick look around then stares at us, questions lighting up his eyes.

"Do want to explain what the hell happened here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think and review! I'll be updating again sometime this weekend. **


	9. Chapter 9: Talking To Charlie

**A/N: It's been over a week and I apologise but I'm back at college now. It's stressful and I have had no time to write but I needed a break so I'm updating. I'll try to update every Friday but I can't promise anything as my exams are next month. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Talking to Charlie<strong>

**Isabella POV**

"Hey Bella." Charlie greets me as soon as I step into the front room of our house. I smile in return then drop my bag on the floor and sit down on an armchair across from him. He puts his paper down and waits for me to speak.

"Where are Mike and Angela?" I ask knowing that they aren't in the house since I can't hear their heartbeats.

"They went to see that Bennett girl…" He trails off frowning, trying to remember her name. "Bonnie! She's called Bonnie." He says and I can almost see the light bulb shining above his head.

"I've met her. She's a bit…hostile. I'm guessing it's because I'm a powerful vampire that can put her friends in danger." I inform him, leaning back in the chair. "And you know, easily kill her, witch or not."

"Have you told her about her mother?" He ignores my last comment. I shake my head at him and he raises an eyebrow silently asking me why I haven't.

"She doesn't need to know. Not yet anyway…" He narrows his eyes at me and I sigh, slightly annoyed by him. "Look, all I have to do to keep my end of the deal is to make sure Bonnie Bennett survives the Sacrifice which will be a hard job since she's so determined to save the doppelganger."

"They're friends!" At my questioning gaze he backtracks. "Angela and Mike filled me in. They told me that she seemed pretty determined to save this Elena girl."

"They all do." I run my hand through my hair. "And their only solution is to kill Niklaus."

"Well the way they see it is that it's either their friend that dies or this big evil Hybrid that wants to kill their friend." I roll my eyes at him and get up to go grab a blood bag from the fridge. I'm back sitting in the armchair in less than five seconds.

"I know. And it's not as if I wish the girl dead. I don't like her but that's not any reason for her to die." I take a sip of my drink. "It's not her fault she's a doppelganger; it's mothers. Also, if Elena dies then Nik won't be able to create anymore Hybrids. But if they do find some way for her to survive then who knows if the Sacrifice will actually work; Nik might not become a true Hybrid."

"See, you've chosen your brother and they've chosen their friend. You're on two different sides." He states and I sigh dejectedly.

"And to think, I was really starting to like Damon." I murmur under my breath but Charlie has obviously heard me. He stares at me in amusement. I pointedly ignore him, hoping that he'll just let the subject drop.

"Who's-" I cut him off by holding my hand up. He gets the message and chuckles lightly. I glare at him and finish off my blood. I decide to change topic.

"Did you find who I was looking for?"

"Yeah, you were right. Elijah has two warlocks on his side." He says leaning forwards as if to tell me a story. "I shifted into a pigeon and sat outside their window. They didn't suspect a thing." I laugh quietly at this then gesture for him to continue. "Dr Jonas Martin and his son Luka; the doctor's daughter was capture by Klaus and they are working with Elijah to get her back."

"He has a close network of witches and warlocks; he doesn't need to capture one." I mutter. "I think she's willingly working for him." I say disbelievingly, my eyes widening at the thought.

"Could be." He shifts in his seat then turns to look at me again. "I didn't get much else apart from that Elijah is in the possession of the moonstone which Luka tricked Bonnie into thinking was destroyed."

"Yeah, I found that out earlier. She was very adamant that it was gone but I knew better. The only time the moonstone can be destroyed is during the Sacrifice." I reveal, biting my lip. "I have no idea why he'd want it though; his whole plan depends on the Sacrifice actually taking place so he can kill Niklaus when he's most vulnerable…" I trail off. "Anyway, we have a new problem."

"Oh and what's that?" Charlie asks, a slight frown appearing on his face.

"Werewolves." I say in distaste. I don't have anything against them per se but they can be somewhat troublesome. And I'm guessing the one that I saw earlier is going to be causing plenty of trouble.

"How many?"

"I only know of two at the moment and as you know, most like to travel in packs so more could pop up soon enough." I groan, not wanting it to come to a fight with a pack of arrogant wolves. "If they're peaceful I'll leave them alone but if they disrupt my plans I'll have to dispose of them."

"Why are they here anyway?" He inquires thoughtfully and I roll my eyes at him. The answer should be obvious.

"I have three reasons." He raises an eyebrow at me. "One, Damon killed a werewolf, Mason Lockwood, and now his friend shows up wanting revenge. Two, they could be looking for the moonstone to break the 'sun and moon curse' and three, its Mystic Falls. This town is worse than Forks when it comes to attracting supernatural creatures."

It's true though. There are a lot more vampires, a lot more witches and a now they have a shifter. The only difference is that there are no cold ones here. If some suddenly appear, I think I will go crazy. There is only so much I can do to protect this town. Between making sure people don't die, preventing Elijah from killing our brother and helping out Nik without him knowing about it, I'm starting to feel like this is a full time occupation.

"Now if there's not anything else, I will be going to bed." I rise and head to the stairs. "I may be a thousand year old vampire but I still need a good night's rest away from all this drama." I call back, blurring towards my room and shutting the door behind me.

**Damon POV**

I had just recounted my night with Isabella to a shocked and wary Stefan, who is now sitting in front of the fireplace, a glass of bourbon in his hand, trying to process the overload of information I just revealed.

"What you're telling me is that Isabella turned Lexi and knew about us way back in 1912?" He says slowly then takes a sip of his drink. I stand behind him with my arms crossed already bored with this conversation.

"Yes that is exactly what I am telling you." I smirk even though he can't see me. "You're awfully repetitive lately."

My dear brother ignores me. I sigh in exasperation and sit down next to him, wishing that he would just say whatever is obviously on his mind. We stay there for a few minutes in silence, staring into the bright flames flickering faintly in the hearth.

"Ok." He mutters and I look confusedly at him, wondering what the hell he is talking about.

"What?"

"I said ok. She's opening up to you. That's a good thing." He exclaims almost gleefully.

"What do you mean brother?" I ask, becoming quickly annoyed that he's not making any sense.

"She's opening up to you! Maybe now you can find out how she's connected to Klaus, what she's been keeping from us." Stefan states then stands up and starts to pace in front of the fireplace.

"Seriously? Isabella might just be starting to trust me and you want me to abuse that for your own personal gain?" I question incredulously.

"I thought that's what you wanted. When everyone left yesterday you couldn't stop moaning about how secretive she is." When he sees that he's not getting through to me, he changes tactics. "We need to protect Elena, Damon."

Getting up and moving towards the stairs, I turn back for just a second to throw a glare his way.

"Go to hell Stefan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no idea if there are any mistakes so if there is, let me know. I was too tired to check properly. Until next time I suppose... And review! **


	10. Chapter 10: New Friends, New Enemies

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! You made it possible for me to write this chapter even though I should be revising for exams. I needed a break. Anyway, did anyone see The Avengers? I did and it was AWESOME! Had to be the best film of this year so far... Still waiting for The Dark Knight Rises.  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: New Friends, New Enemies<strong>

**Isabella POV**

"I think you better leave." I say, stone-faced and standing with my arms crossed a few feet away from the car.

I had been tracking the werewolves since sunrise and located one of them. I followed Tyler Lockwood all the way to Forbes' house and discovered that the perky blonde I met yesterday, Caroline, lives there. He had her backed up against her car, clearly angry and I immediately knew why. Staying far away enough for them not to see me but close enough that I could intervene if necessary, I realised I was right. Tyler had found out what happened to his uncle and I'd bet anything that it's all Jules' fault.

"Who are you?" He asks arrogantly, turning around to face me. Caroline looks both relieved and a little confused as she relaxes against her car.

"That doesn't concern you." I shake my head at him and he narrows his eyes. "I advise you to listen to me and leave. Now."

"You can't tell me what to do." The wolf states disbelievingly. I chuckle under my breath. Young wolves are so obnoxious and childish.

"We could go at this all day but if you don't disappear within the next ten seconds, I will rip out your heart slowly and painfully. Unlike Caroline here, I have no problem with that. So what are you going to do?" I tilt my head slightly to the right, staring him in the eyes. He glares at me then I smirk as he walks away without looking back. "Yeah, I thought so." I murmur almost silently but the young vampire has obviously heard me.

"Why did you help me?" She questions curiously, pushing herself from the car.

"A lot of people have been asking me that lately." I answer evasively, smiling at her.

"Stop deflecting and answer me." She demands and my smile brightens.

"You're stronger than you look." Caroline raises her chin in defiance. "I'm starting to like you."

"Gee, thanks." She says sarcastically.

"This could be the start of a beautiful friendship." She frowns at me, looking as though she has no idea why I would suggest such a thing. I guess it's weird. I just randomly blow into town, wanting to help strangers yet wanting to make sure they don't harm Niklaus. "Come on Caroline. You need a female vampire friend. I think you agree that Damon is an ass and Stefan tries to understand how you feel because he's a vampire too but it's not the same is it?"

Her silence tells me everything. It sucks not having a choice when becoming immortal. The option of having children being taken away, not knowing who you can trust with your secret, living for a very long time with the constant threat of exposure, losing people you care about…

"Look I know you don't trust me so you don't have to decide right now." I sigh. "I think you should call Stefan, tell him about Tyler. He could help you with that."

"Ok." She nods like she's just remembering what had just transpired a few minutes ago. The young vampire gets out her cell phone and stares at the screen, avoiding eye contact.

"And Caroline?" She looks up at me. "I'll be around. If you need me, I'll be there."

I turn and walk away down the street, vaguely hearing but not actually listening to the conversation behind me.

**XXX**

After I decide to put of searching for the other werewolves until tomorrow since they'll most likely be staying a while, I spend the rest of the day walking around the town to familiarise myself with my surroundings. Plus if I look like I'm an active part of the community, an innocent newbie to Mystic Falls, and then those who know about vampires won't suspect me. I need to lie low for as long as possible.

I make my way inside a bar called the Mystic Grill. Taking a quick look around, I find Damon sat at the bar with Elena talking quietly to him. Two blondes walk up to them, one leaving after a moment looking disappointed and the other going after her seeming quiet pissed off with whatever Damon said. Elena doesn't look pleased either and I wonder what the exchange was about. I could've listened but I prefer not to pry into things that don't concern me.

I stroll confidently towards the bar and sit on the stool right next to Damon nods at me in greeting, lifting his glass to his lips. Elena scowls at me, turning her body slightly towards him. He doesn't notice but I do and I find her possessiveness pathetic. I roll my eyes, smile charmingly at the bartender and order a double shot of bourbon.

"Adolescent werewolves are very annoying creatures." I state, breaking the silence that settled over us despite the music playing in the bar and the chatter surrounding us.

"Is this really the time for being vague?" He asks wearily. I take a sip of my drink and shrug.

"Had a run in with Tyler Lockwood. Although I barely spoke to the boy, I found him to be fairly irritating."

"And what where you doing talking to Tyler?" Elena questions in a rather demanding tone. I sigh in exasperation, not really wanting to speak to the girl.

"I expect you'll be getting a phone call about it in 3, 2, 1…" I trail off and luckily for me her cell phone rings making Damon laugh. "Talk about timing." I mutter, smiling to myself.

Elena glares at me then excuses herself to answer the call. It's Stefan, just as I thought. Before Damon can stand up and interrogate her about what his brother says, I put my hand on his shoulder to keep him seated then shake my head at him, silently telling him to stay where he is.

"So what's new with you?" I ask hoping that he responds with 'nothing'. I don't want to deal with anything else right now but I know that's just probably a pipe dream.

"John Gilbert's in town thanks to my little brother." He glances at me so I am able to see the loathing in his eyes. I guess he hates this guy.

"Relation to the lovely Elena?" I question even though I already know the answer.

"Yup." His expression darkens a little. "Stefan told him everything, thinks that John can help protect Elena."

"Which means that this guy knows who I am and that I compelled Katerina to stay in the tomb." I finish off and he hums his agreement. "I'm presuming that he's enemy number one for me?"

"Yeah, although he refuses to tell us anything which makes me think that he's hiding his true motives. At least _you_ were honest about why you're here." He sounds slightly bitter making me feel bad about not telling him everything. I hardly know him since I met him only a couple of days ago so I shouldn't want to divulge all my secrets.

We lapse back into silence when Elena suddenly appears again. She looks worried and I'm alert knowing that someone that she cares about might be in trouble.

"They've taken Caroline." She says. I growl in frustration immediately realising who she is talking about.

"Who?" Damon says but I'm already rushing out of the door and running straight to the woods.

**XXX**

I hear Caroline cry out in pain. She's crying although I can tell that she's trying to hold her sobs in, trying to stay strong in front of those who hold her captive. I should have gone werewolf hunting earlier instead of putting it off and now my potential friend is paying the price.

The woman, who I am guessing is Jules', is standing outside RV looking out towards the wood seeming to be searching for something… Or someone. I remember that Stefan is with Tyler. She must think that he took him hostage and now wants pay back. I am really starting to hate these wolves.

As quietly as I can, I sneak toward the back of the RV. I stop, pressing myself against its side as I hear more heartbeats surrounding the forest around us meaning that there are more werewolves present. I curse silently to myself but know that they can't detect me. At least, not yet anyway.

I listen carefully, finding that Stefan has arrived with the young wolf. The man inside the RV who's hurting Caroline steps out to join Jules. I pry open the window carefully, making sure to I do not make any noise even though I doubt that they'd hear being preoccupied as they are. I squeeze through the small gap, drop to the floor soundlessly and spot the blonde huddled in a corner with head resting against her knees and arms wrapped around her legs.

Damon's voice has joined the rest outside. I'm relieved knowing that they'll cause enough of a distraction for me to take Caroline and run. They should be able to take care of themselves. Then, as if they knew what I was thinking, the fighting breaks out. I rush over to the girl.

"Hey Caroline." I whisper and she looks up at me, fresh tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. "I told you that if you needed me, I'd be there and here I am." I smile gently at her, break the lock on the cage and lift the gate up with ease. I take her hand, pulling her up and into my arms. She latches onto me, hugging me tightly whilst shaking and sobbing.

"It's going to be ok."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the start of an Isabella/Caroline friendship. And, as always, review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Perfectly Laid Plans

**A/N: New chapter! Sorry but there are no Isabella/Damon moments in this one, but their is a Dalaric friendship moment. Also, I would like to say a big thank you to all my reviewers. You are the people that motivate me to write when I should be revising for my exams. That said, don't expect any regular updates for the rest of this month.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Perfectly Laid Plans<strong>

**No POV**

"I thought Isobel would be coming." Katherine says looking up from the spot on the floor she's been staring at for the past couple of hours. She's sat on the ground, her back resting against the wall with her legs stretched out in front of her.

"She got your message. She was busy so she sent me instead." John replies, walking slowly towards the entrance of the tomb. He stops a few feet away from Katherine and she gets up, leaning heavily on the jagged wall for support. Her hair is messy, her dress torn and dirty, her eyes sunken, and her stance weak. He can tell she desperately needs to feed and has some sick enjoyment at seeing this cruel vampire suffering.

"Does Elena know you're here right now?" She asks slyly, smirking at the stony expression on his face. He is too easy to read.

"No. No one does. This is between you, me and Isobel."

Katherine wonders how he can betray his own daughter so easily. He may delude himself to thinking that he is helping to keep her safe but he must be clever enough to work out that she won't keep her own end of the bargain. She won't keep Elena safe. If she could, she'd hand her look-a-like over to Klaus with no regrets and no apologies. Katherine has been taking care of herself and keeping herself alive for five hundred years. Knowing that Klaus will be in Mystic Falls soon for the sacrifice, she'd rather be out of this dingy tomb and out of this dreary little town as soon as possible.

"I want out of this tomb John." She demands almost frantically. John hears the slight shift in her tone, sees the way she's leaning forward just that little bit to stress her point and gives her a smirk of his own.

"I'm already on it." He looks strangely proud of himself. "I gave the dagger and white oak ash to Damon."

Katherine freezes, except for her eyes that shift into furious glare aimed towards John for his stupidity. She knows that she probably won't be getting out of here anytime soon. She needed him to keep the dagger and needed him to use it himself.

"You idiot!" She yells at him, her voice raspy from not having fed.

"I thought that's what you would want! For the Salvatore's to get rid of Elijah so you can get out the tomb." He shouts back, perplexed as to why she's not happy about this.

"Except it's not Elijah that's got me trapped in here." She growls. "There's another Original, one that we didn't know about. I've never seen her before now."

"Wow, she must have you panicked if you're this shaken." He says smugly, happy that Katherine isn't one step ahead for once. It is a pleasant surprise.

"I'm not panicking." She denies with a shake of her head, outraged that he would suggest such a thing.

"Sure you are. She, whoever she is, has basically ruined your plans just by her mere presence." He chuckles and she snarls at him. Katherine moves towards him but stops, not being able to leave the tomb.

"Just get me out." She orders him, dragging herself further into the tomb. She hears John laughing lowly to himself as he climbs the stairs and leaves.

**Damon POV**

I hear the front door close softly as heavy footsteps come closer to the study where I am sat, twirling the silver dagger. Alaric walks in, pours himself a drink and sits opposite me, staring at the object in my hands.

"John gave me this." I hold up the dagger and the vial of white oak ash then set them down. "He said it will kill an Original."

"You think he could be lying?" He says, placing his drink on the table between us.

"I wouldn't put it past him." I mutter, leaning back in the chair.

"Are you going to use it?" Alaric asks seriously. I glance at him to see him looking worried, probably about the consequences of killing an Original.

"Well I'm not going to use it on Isabella…" At this, he chuckles. I frown at him.

"You like her don't you?" I ignore him and a smile appears on his face. He's enjoying my discomfort.

"Anyway, I was planning on daggering Elijah. We can't exactly trust him as he's using Elena as bait, meaning that she has to die just so we can kill Klaus. I say that Isabella is the lesser of two evils." I carry on like he hadn't even spoken.

"But how will she react to you doing that? She seems to know him pretty well." He points out. I have thought about it, wondered if she would care if Elijah was killed but all I do is shrug at him, feigning nonchalance.

"It will stop him from interfering with her plans." He just raises an eyebrow at this. "Although I do wonder how she knows him and Klaus."

"Maybe they were friends at one point. I mean, they are the Originals. They must've been turned around the same time." I nod, showing that his theory could be plausible. "Or one of them could've been her ex-lover. Or both of them could have been."

I narrow my eyes at him, realising that could be true. It explains why she doesn't want Klaus to die… She could be in love with him. I don't know why this makes me jealous since I hardly know the woman but it does. And I hate it.

"Then we won't tell her we have it or what we plan on doing with it." I get back to the topic at hand, paying no attention to how I feel. "I also need you to not tell anyone about this. Especially Stefan and Elena." I add.

"Why not?" Alaric questions, staring at me confused.

"Stefan will want to get rid of Isabella first since he thinks she'll cause us problems and Elena won't want to break her deal with Elijah."

We sit in silence while he considers what I am asking of him. I don't know whether he'll agree that we need to neutralise Elijah or that we should be trying our hardest to dispose of Isabella. I know he'll want to protect Elena, and so do I, but I do not want to betray Isabella. After all she did get Stefan out of the tomb and saved him from spending an eternity in there. We both owe her. He seems to have forgotten about that.

"Ok." Alaric finally decides. We smile slightly at each other. "We'll do this your way."

"Thank you." I say genuinely. I see the surprise in his eyes although he's tried to hide it. He picks up his glass.

"So…" He trails of, taking a sip of his drink. "When are we doing this?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Alaric and Damon are theorising how Isabella knows Elijah and Klaus. Damon will find out soon. There will also be Isabella/Damon in the next chapter. Anyway, review! I'd love to hear what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12: Asking Questions

**A/N: So...it's been a while huh? I'm very sorry. I stopped writing cause I had exams then forgot where the hell I was going with this story and my other one. I took me a while to write this so I hope you enjoy! Oh and please read the note at the bottom of this chapter. Thank you.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or the Twilight saga.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Asking Questions<br>**

**Isabella POV**

"Thank you for meeting me here."

Caroline sits down across from me, fidgeting nervously with her hands. She looks unsure like she doesn't know why she actually came here to meet or why I would even ask. I suppose I'd be confused too if I was in her position.

We're sat in a far corner of the Grill and even though it's relatively busy, no one pays us any attention. I gesture at a waiter across the room and he comes over so we can order our drinks. Once we are left alone again, I take a quick look around the bar. None of her friends are here for which I am thankful for as I just can't deal with their teenage drama today.

"I don't know why I came. I mean you left a note sitting outside my front door. You didn't knock and I didn't even hear anyone even come close to my house. I almost didn't come 'cause I thought that this would be some elaborate plan to lure me to my death but then again, you did sort of save my life a couple of days ago-" The blonde rambles, wringing her hands nervously and looking at the table like she's trying to avoid eye contact.

"Caroline," I interrupt, placing my hands over hers to stop them moving. She looks up at me from beneath her eyelashes. "I'm not going to kill you. I just want to talk."

"Why?" She asks dubiously. I smile kindly at her.

"This is a very small, boring town. The only exciting thing that's happened in the past couple of days was the werewolves." I laugh lightly. She glances away and I immediately know I've made a mistake. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned them."

"It's fine." The normally bubbly girl whispers.

"It's not." I sigh. "I'm not great with people. It's been a few years since I intentionally tried to make friends."

"We're here because you want to be my friend?" She raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me incredulously.

"I believe I mentioned this a few days ago." I chuckle. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"I'm not sure. You did just blow into town, threw everyone into a loop and the only person from our group you seem to get along with and actually talk to is Damon which doesn't exactly score you any points with me. But then again you helped me and you were kind to me when I needed someone the most so…" she trails off and chews on her fingernail. I look pointedly at her hand and she sets it down on the table.

"Well let's change that shall we." I ignore her comment about Damon. I don't even understand why I can talk to him and I'm not about to reveal this to a girl I barely know, a baby vampire, even if I'm trying to be friends with her. _She's not the only one with trust issues_, a traitorous part of my mind whispers. I resist the urge to bang my head against the table to make my over-active mind shut up. "Would you like to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" The younger vampire frowns.

"You ask me five questions then I'll ask you five. You can start if you wish."

"Ok… How old are you?" She leans forwards in her seat, resting her crossed arms on the table.

"Wow, that's a bit personal. I thought as a fellow female you'd know not to ask a woman her age. It's impolite." The blonde glares at me, obviously trying to be menacing but just coming off as an angry kitten. I roll my eyes. "I'm over a thousand years old."

Caroline lets out a noise of surprise, staring wide-eyed at me. I stare back waiting for her to process what I just told her. I don't think she realised how old vampires could live to be. Her naivety is surprisingly sweet.

"How old are _you_ Caroline?" I wonder out loud while smiling at her.

"Seventeen." I can tell that she's confused as to why I asked her that. I don't elaborate. She breaks the silence.

"Why are you really in Mystic Falls?"

I sit back and press my lips together in contemplation. I was expecting this question. I know that I've already revealed part of the reason for my presence in this dull dreary town but they don't know the complete truth. It's not a secret per se, just I'd rather not talk about it in fear it would open up more questioning about my relationship with Elijah and Klaus. And I don't think I'm ready to answer that yet. I'm at an impasse. To gain these people's trust – excluding the doppelgänger because right now I couldn't care less about her if I tried – I need to be honest with them otherwise my plans could blow up in my face. However if I do tell them then they may stay as suspicious of me as they are now. For all they know I could be lying to them, trying to befriend them so Klaus can get what he wants. They could turn on me and I'd have to run again. A person can become extremely dangerous when they're angry and scared. This goes for vampires too. Who knows if they're in possession of a dagger or not? Klaus had managed to retrieve all but one of them; the one that is meant for our father. Just because I'm much older than them does not benefit me. As a group they are stronger. As a group they could take me out.

"I want to protect you from Klaus' wrath since you're determined to get in the way of his plans." I start off carefully, looking off into the distance. I see a couple fighting at the bar. A small smile creeps up on my face. "You may see him as this monster that's going to come here and hurt your friends but I've never been able to see him that way. I believe that he still has his humanity somewhere inside of him. And no one can blame his apparent evilness on his vampirism like so many others have before. We're made into vampires Caroline but we make ourselves into monsters. I have faith that Klaus can one day redeem himself."

"So Elijah was right. You like to play hero." The blonde vampire states with a wry smile.

"I have no misconceptions about myself dear. I know I'm no hero. I'm as guilty for as many crimes as Klaus is." I sigh before carrying on. "I'm a selfish creature when I want to be and if I want something bad enough I will use any means at my disposal to get what I want."

"And what you want is for Klaus to break the curse so he can become a hybrid?"

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate on that?

"Not particularly."

We sit in silence for a while. I can sense the hesitation coming off her in waves. She wants to ask me something else. I wonder if she knows she's used up four of her questions already.

"Why do you want to protect us then? Surely being like a thousand years old means you're pretty strong. You could just kill us and kidnap Elena to break the curse."

"I made a deal with a witch a few years ago; she wanted me to make sure innocent people didn't get caught in the crossfire when the sacrifice takes place, including a person she holds very close to her heart. She gave up a lot to help me, some of which I have only just discovered. I can't back out of it even if I wanted to." I glance at the girl in front of me who's got a faint frown marring her brow.

"You feel guilty." It's not a question, it's a fact. I wonder when my face became so easy to read.

"Yes. Although it's technically not my fault, I still played a part and she lost someone very special to her."

"But isn't Elena 'innocent' too?" She actually uses her hands to air quote.

"I'm sorry, you've ran out of questions." I grin at her when I notice the indignant expression on her face as she realised that I'm right. "I still have four left which I'm going to save for another time." I finish off my half-forgotten drink and stand up. "Goodbye Caroline."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some wonderful people have nominated 'From Out of the Shadows' and 'Beautiful Savior' for a Burning Diamond Award. And there are some great stories and amazing authors who have been nominated as well so please go vote for your favourites as soon as you get the chance!**

**_crossoverawards . blogspot . co . uk_ is the website (without the spaces of course)**

**Katherine in 'From Out of the Shadows' has been nominated for Best Villian.  
>Mike in 'From Out of the Shadows' has been nominated for Best Supporting Character.<br>Angela in 'Beautiful Savior' has been nominated for Best Supporting Character.  
>Jasper in 'Beautiful Savior' has been nominated for Best Supporting Character.<br>'Beautiful Savior' has been nominated for Best Slash.**

**Voting ends 29/12/2012  
><strong>


End file.
